Twlight With A Twist
by RoseArt
Summary: Edward is found dying in a creek by mysterious creature and ends up in a mysterious home surounded by stunning people, and the one one person who saved him can't stand his guts, but he figures it out easily, however, she keeps a secret about her 'diet.'


Chapter One: Dawn

This was real, actual valid truth of actions. This, this being, inside me, was genuine, actual, and true. I didn't do it on purpose or even on accident…but then, how did I? Or did I even? The person to give me my life was gone, forever. Now and always. I believe this is true, for the one I love, and care for, I did this for her. I felt numb, frozen, and for once lifeless. I wanted to move but felt paralyzed. My muscles ached and throbbed under my membrane. On my back face up…deceased, but for how long? Forever? A few hours? A minute? Maybe even a second, no…a day or so. I again tried lifting my head only to hear my bones crack. Yet, there was no pain, then what was the sound? Struggling again, I pushed my head to see the other side, and gasped at what was near.

The being startled me, almost like it was waiting for me to die, but what then? Would it kill me now, so I didn't have to suffer? The sound of dying had a certain ring to it, and made me feel like I wanted it. The black figure just kept standing there. I want to scream at it, go away! Even if I found my voice, could I have screamed at it? And I was off the ground. Not ascending no, I felt something caressing me, was I now dead? I knew it! I'm dead! Gone! Forever, I wish.

"He's dead, I knew it."

"Then why bring him here, if it's dead why bring him?"

Voices? No…more like…singing. This was not a normal voice, it was beyond superb….It stunned me. This noise sounded like cream, velvet, silk. I tried to purse my lip, failing to succeed, I found myself, begging for these voices to prolong, wish granted…

"Dear, I'm sure your notion of doing this was-"

"Carlisle He was breathing, i-im sure of it, I know!"

"I know Bella, but…" A pause?

"Carlisle…you've done it before, please! Carlisle-"

"Bella…"

Abruptly a shiver went down my spine. Something artic cold, made contact with my neck, it was very gentle, and soft. Then just as sudden as it came, it left…

"Carlisle?"

"I…think, Bella…you caught a live one." I felt myself becoming more and more animate. My fingers curled in and my breathing became heavier, as I opened my eyes, under six mind-boggling humans, too inhumanly beautiful to exist…

Beautiful? Beautiful…no, beyond beautiful, unbelievably stunning. They all appeared pale, and they had huge bags under they're eyes. They're eyes, like gold, it sent me crazy and I felt my head spinning. I, again, tried pursing my lips, this time with success. Every single eye glowered at me, and I suddenly felt like something stabbed my heart and I was paralyzed, head to toe.

"Get up." A voice like silk spoke and made me shudder, it felt deadly. Where did it come from, my eyes moved back and forth endlessly. At that specific moment, I glanced over the six humans and saw a striking girl more beautiful t-then all the others-s, and even stumbling over my own thoughts I tried talking…unsuccessful.

She spoke again, her voice, deadly and piousness. "Get. Up." Almost losing balance while sitting up straight so abruptly. My eyes met with hers and I felt like she was burning me from the inside out. The sound made me go numb, and her breathe made my head whirl again. Her now poker face startled me.

"Sir, your new here? Am I correct?" I turned and face a handsome blonde man, in about his 20's? I answered quickly, only when I found my voice. "Mm-hmm." Each one suddenly looked less tense, all except Mrs. Poker-face. She didn't take her eyes off me for even a split second, and I should know, I could feel the extra coolness of her stare increasing upon me.

"Please forgive us, my daughter found you in the creek soaked in blood, are you alright now? Your wounds have healed and-" I didn't want to seem rude but If I had knew this earlier I would have ran! "What! I…I'm alive? What happened? Where is she? She's dead, so I'm dead, I knew it!" Heartbroken for her! I bite my tongue to hold back my agony. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone…all I ever heard.

"Son, listen. My daughter Bella-" A snarl came from the remarkably beautiful Mrs. Poker-face…a snarl? She looked too delicate to be so demonstrative. "Bella…" He said, continuing. "Found you down in the creek face up drenched in blood, she was hoping you would-" An even loader snarl escaped her lips, as they shook in anger. And out of the corner of my eye I saw the Blonde man nod to another girl and they were both gone. Almost like they were never there.

"I'm terribly sorry for that, she's usually not like this, she's just…well, how are you're wounds?" My wounds? I was a man, I was strong, and I had no wounds. I looked around my body to see if there was any damage only to realize it was just me and the blonde man, alone. Weird…

"I'm sorry, but I am Carlisle Cullen, I am a doctor here in Forks, so if you need me, just call." He smiled…nice smile. I stood up, the house was very large it was a traditional home, and it looked expensive. I turned to him, He was tall, and stood a little less than myself. I heard no breathing, which was odd, He looked...like a statue, not moving…_was_ he breathing?

"Were you going somewhere?" He asked somewhere? Where would I go?

"Uh…yeah, thank you for helping me but, I think I have to go." I smiled. He was quickly by my side, and it surprised me, he was…over there? Now here? "Son, you were dead just a few minutes ago, do you not feel anything?" He looked worried. I was a big man, and I should be fine. "Yeah, I'm sure, thank you, very much." I smiled again, and left him, his face still anxious…

Where was I going? I just walked outside their house and forgot where I was going; did I have a house….did I get amnesia?

"URG! WHERE DO I GO NOW?" I was screaming.

"Will you quiet down? Seriously, you're annoying me." That shook me up. I recognized that voice, deadly….and silky…where was it?

"Uh…I'm sorry? Did I...uh-"

"If you can't say anything then you can just go away." A snarl? Again?

"I'm sorry, I don't think…" Was I talking to myself? "If you're not going to look at me and let me know that you're there then you can leave." I started getting mad. Tell me to go away? I don't even know you! Nothing…no response, silence.

"…Leave. Now." Her voice deadly, and terribly venomous. Her voice seemed to be coming from behind that tree…I walked down the….Cullen's stair case and behind their tree.

Nothing? Hmmm.

"Please, I just want to talk." I stood there…A minute passed, then two. Three. Four.

"If you're going to just stand there all night you might need a jacket. It's supposed to get cold." Uh…thank you? For what? I decided to just go home. Wait…where was it? Urg! I began to just walk, I don't know where, just…there.

Her voice was closer than expected, "You need a ride?" Her cold breathe felt like it was right on my neck, and I felt like I couldn't move. What was she doing? I turned around, and she was standing right behind me, now she looked pissed off, like she didn't want to do this. She seemed to be uptight, or stressed. She wasn't looking at me; she was looking at the ground to my left, like she was trying not to make eye contact. She also seemed annoyed. I bent down by that much just to see her eyes...Pitch Charcoal Black…Almost unbelievably huge; she appeared to have a puppy-dog face, except it was more of a wolf than dog.

"Are…you alright? You seem in pain." Almost to think myself funny, I laugh, she looked so small and delicate; I wouldn't be surprised if she was hurt.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, you just, give me a headache, and…it's difficult." What was?

"Do you need to lay down...Hey! How do I give YOU a headache, mine is just as big as yours I'm sure." As If I said the wrong thing, her eyes 'popped' open and her face only inches from mine, sent a shiver down my spine so big, made me quiver.

"Don't be so sure." She glared at me and if sounds could kill…I would be. "Walk home alone." And she stepped back, even more tense. Right there, her eyes seemed more black then darkness itself.


End file.
